The Middle Man
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: Every time Artemis and Wally have a fight, Robin goes to Artemis's place and throws things at her window until she stops sulking and goes on patrol with him. Afterwards, they sit on her couch and eat ice-cream. This continues even after Artemis and Wally started living together and have retired from the Team. (A one-shot based off this head canon, and written for a contest ])


Artemis loved Wally, she really did. But there were times in their relationship where she could not stand the red-headed speedster. Now that the two had just started living together, and were going to school, these times came more often. With the stress of school life hindering both of them their fights didn't just become more common, they also became sillier. The lay-out of their furniture, whether to purchase a car or not, who's turn it was to get groceries - the two seemed to fight about everything.

The fight that had Artemis sulking in her room now was a particularly stupid one. Even if she was right. Wally had promised her that on his way home, since she was studying all night, he would pick her up Chinese food and help her prepare for her test. Of course he had no recollection of the conversation, and did not get her any sweet and sour chicken.

She sat in front of their bedroom door, so he couldn't open it, and listened to him talk on the phone. Artemis could tell right away that he was speaking to Nightwing. She hated when he did that, when he relayed all his problems to the past Robin. She wished that sometimes Wally would just put his big boy pants on and apologize; but just like her, he was too stubborn.

After awhile, when she could no longer hear the phone conversation, she stood up and sat down on her bed, forcing herself to study more. She was there for maybe all of five minutes before she heard it; something hitting her window.

With a frown on her face she stood and slowly opened the curtains to the window. At first she was unable to see anything in the darkness. Then, out of nowhere, a small pebble flew up and hit the glass directly in front of her. Now she saw it, something, or someone, lurking in the shadow. She had a feeling she knew exactly who it was.

She opened the window and stuck her head out, "I'm not going." she stated, watching as Nightwing slunk out of the shadow of the trees, a grin on his face.

"Aw, why not? You and Wally had a fight, didn't you? Even if I'm wrong, I missed the last couple fights and I should probably make up for that." He told her, his tone teasing a first but then more serious.

Back when Wally and Artemis were still on the team Nightwing, who had been Robin at the time, had always comforted both of them during their fights. Wally would talk to him for hours, but Artemis would not. It took Robin forever to figure out a way to comfort the blonde girl. He had tried classic solutions, like chocolate and tea, all to no avail. Finally he had discovered that there was one thing that got the girls mind off her bone-headed boyfriend: patrolling. Patrolling the streets, and ending the night with a bowl of ice cream.

Artemis sighed, her eyebrows furrowed a bit and she shook her head, "I have a test tomorrow." She stated, but Nightwing could tell she was going to come. He knew she missed the life.

"Two hours." He stated, arms crossed over his chest. "Two hours and then we'll come back and either I or Wally will help you study."

Artemis gave him a roll of her eyes, but the corners of her move twitched into a small smile, "Fine." She said, laughing at how easily she gave up. She quietly changed into her archers outfit and grabbed her bow. After writing and leaving a note on her pillow for Wally, she climbed out of her window and gave Nightwing her trademark smirk, "Let's go then."

They left swiftly, making their way into town. She liked going on patrol with him. He was silent for the most part, and it gave her time to think. Maybe that was why it was such a comfort to her after her fights with Wally. Exactly an hour into their patrol Nightwing turned to her, "So what's your side this time?" he asked, the two of them perched on a bank rooftop.

She grumbled under her breath for a minute before answering him, "Like I told you, I have a test tomorrow. An important one, and Wally had promised me he'd bring me home Chinese food and help me study. When he didn't, he claimed he had no memory of the conversation. So I told him that it was going to be his fault that I flunk out of college." After that they were silent for awhile.

"It's time to get going, come on." Nightwing said, expecting her to follow. Artemis did, but was confused on the direction they were going. He stopped by a payphone and her eyebrows rose. "What, you wanted Chinese food didn't you?" He asked grinning, "I thought it would be more appropriate than the traditional ice cream we get."

Laughing, she nodded in agreement. She listened to him order most of the menu. "I hope you have enough money to pay for all that," She said, her voice taking a serious tone. He turned and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Oh don't worry," He said easily, the grin never leaving his face, "I put the order under the name Wally West."


End file.
